


人鱼子爵au

by Janejor



Category: AU - Fandom
Genre: ABO, F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 16:01:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18594640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janejor/pseuds/Janejor
Summary: 兔兔子爵人鱼小C女a男o我有医学和科学常识，为了快乐我扔了





	人鱼子爵au

**Author's Note:**

> 兔兔子爵  
> 人鱼小C  
> 女a男o  
> 我有医学和科学常识，为了快乐我扔了

“费尔曼先生，求您了，我能养它吗？”克莉丝汀爱不释手地把一只大白兔抱在怀里，纤细的手臂陷进它细腻柔软的皮毛里，暖暖软软一片，兔脑袋乖乖巧巧的，克莉丝汀的手几乎没从胖乎乎的兔兔身上离开，心都要融化了，喜爱得眼睛闪闪发光。

“帕蒂不会给您和安德烈先生造成困扰的，我可以保证。”她急切地说，漂亮的脸蛋满是令人难以抗拒的期待。

“当然了戴叶小姐！这么可爱的小家伙您如果有需要可以再养几只，我立刻就去安排您宠物的笼子和粮草。”费尔曼斩钉截铁地点了点他的秃脑袋。

新任歌剧院经理当然是要满足新首席女高音这点微不足道的要求，去他的歌剧幽灵和卡洛塔夫人，去他的流言蜚语，有克莉丝汀在，他们的剧院场场座无虚席，预约门庭若市，还牢牢实实地锁住了他们家境殷实的宝贵资助人。费尔曼和安德烈在每次谢幕把胸膛挺得比公鸡还高，笑容咧到最夸张的角度，眼前座下贵族们华美的衣裳缀满的珠宝反射舞台的灯光，把他的光脑壳和安德烈抹满发油的发顶照得油光发亮，好运加上克莉丝汀的美丽歌声，他们以后要一帆风顺啦！

帕蒂不久后就蹲在了极尽奢华的笼子里，表情茫然得与气派过分的‘新家’格格不入，胖胖短短的四肢不知到放在哪里，整只兔看起来又呆又笨拙，蓝蓝的眼睛求助般看向它的新主人。

两个星期前刚刚结束排练的克莉丝汀脱下华服，拖着疲惫的身体回到房间，在窗前透进来的落日余晖中，她脱下鞋，优雅地坐在镜前梳理一头漂亮的卷发时，脚上碰到了什么毛毛湿湿的东西。她好奇地弯下身，看到了一只像是穿过了山石草木，流落街头，外形惹眼的兔兔，可怜兮兮地蜷缩在桌底下的角落里，身体微微发抖，水珠还从成缕变脏的皮毛滴落下来。小家伙的眼睛紧紧闭着，好像克莉丝汀的影子都能吓到它。她惊呼出声：“我的上帝！”迅速脱下雪白的里衣折起来铺在脚边，伸出手轻轻地把它从角落里抱出来，用衣服把它包起来。这兔子脏兮兮又瘦骨嶙峋的，克莉丝汀轻而易举地就摸到了它分明的肋骨。  
克莉丝汀把它洗干净擦干，放到自己的床上。兔兔中途醒了，全程乖乖任她摆弄，还没等她在床上躺好，就跳到她温热的身体上，粉嫩嫩的小巧兔舌轻轻舔舔克莉丝汀的脸蛋。

“我的小可怜，明天我就让吉里夫人给你点吃的。”克莉丝汀的玫瑰花味道给兔兔带来了宁静，她怜爱地摸摸它的头，隐隐约约在橘色的烛光里闻到甜甜的胡萝卜、草莓和清新的青草味，她把兔兔抱紧怀里睡着了。

吉丽夫人心情复杂地看着克莉丝汀的兔兔，是的，它很好看，略范金黄的皮毛，碧蓝的双眼和乖顺垂下的耳朵，单纯可爱得就像克莉丝汀。在一身体面的冷冰冰黑衣服里，严肃的夫人难得的露出笑容，克莉丝汀喜出望外，她的生活不再单调乏味了。

姑娘们一有空就叽叽喳喳地围在克莉丝汀和兔兔身边，讨论着帕蒂是多么讨人喜爱，一双双手争着在它越来越丰满柔软的身体上抚摸，喧嚷的吵得她头疼。兔兔软得扬起脑袋想要更多的爱抚，着迷地闭上双眼。有什么突如其来的嫉妒从克莉丝汀的胃底升起，汹涌的占有欲充满了她。不，这是属于她的兔兔，帕蒂只能在她的手下舒服得闭眼。克莉丝汀芬芳的玫瑰香此时像是暴风雨前刻，宣告帕蒂的所有权，越来越压抑沉闷的空气让芭蕾舞姑娘们自觉地退到了一边，她们战战兢兢地低下头，只敢抬起眼睛敬畏地看向演员里唯一的女性alpha。

克莉丝汀纹丝不动的脸上突然绽放笑容，收敛了暴风雨的威胁，她抱起兔兔，在别人看不到的角度用手指揉捏兔兔的尾巴，温柔而严厉的惩罚。

不知什么时候，也许是第一眼看到它，心里的悸动荒唐地叫嚣，自从她16岁分化成alpha，这样的感觉只对劳尔有过，可他也是个alpha，不论出生贵贱，他们本就不可能拥有结果。那这是怎么回事，她的音乐天使不再为难她了，给了她自由，可她却对一只兔子动了心，真是荒唐至极，自从那地底世界被放出来，她恐惧至极甚至要精神错乱，她以为她跟劳尔是两情相悦，可他们最终没有持久，而现在她的内心清醒地对她胡说八道。

梅格是个好姑娘，她是个可爱活泼的omega，可她们真的只是好朋友。

她是人类，她对兔兔应该只是喜爱，不能是喜欢。

克莉丝汀觉得很疲惫，也许是成为众人的焦点带来的压力，也许是忧心音乐天使的现状，也许是回忆与劳尔短暂快乐的过去，卡洛塔针锋相对，她心里不上不下的堵着，她不想用愤慨厌恶的情绪把真实的惊慌掩盖过去。她最近承受的确实太多了。

昏昏沉沉之际，一双有力的手把她从桌边托了起来，轻柔地放在床上。她枕着那人柔软的胸脯，睡意一阵一阵袭来，朦朦胧胧的，无边无际的梦境，她使劲想要看清眼前高大的身影，想要捕捉细节，可只描绘的出垂肩的柔顺金棕色头发，有什么雪白的，看起来很软的垂在两边，在柔和的夜色里被月光笼罩成浅金的光晕。他，应该是他，他丰润的脸庞俊美而温柔，双眼深邃碧蓝顾盼生辉，她能感觉得到。他就像……就像……如果没有见到过天使，她的音乐天使就该是这副模样，她抓住了他的手，徒劳地睁大眼睛。留下他，脑海中有个声音对她吼叫，留下他。

倦意越来越浓，克莉丝汀终于抵不过，她万分不舍地合上双眼，沉入深度睡眠的前际，她感到柔软的唇瓣吻上了自己的脸颊，轻轻软软，像天边的云朵，像初生的嫩草。令人心安的味道笼罩着她，胡萝卜和青草的清香，混着草莓和苹果的甜。她有闻到过……在某个时候……她闻到过……香甜的omega的味道……她不记得了……

梅格摇醒了她，急切地说：“克莉丝汀，该排练了！快起来！”她直起身体，迷迷糊糊中想起自己昨天心烦意乱地在椅子上，然后就睡着了，有什么人，对，有人把她抱到了床上，香味，她还闻到了香味。突然被抓住手的梅格吓了一跳。

“梅格，你一定要相信我，我敢肯定有人在我的房间里。”

“可是克莉丝汀，密道已经封住了，不会再有幽灵了，你一定是太累了。”

“不，他不是幽灵，他是个omega，我感受得到，他一直在我身边，以前我也闻到过这样的味道。”

梅格疑惑地偏了偏头，她起身搜寻克莉丝汀房间的每一个角落，除了窝在软垫上睡得香甜的大白兔，一无所获。

“起来吧我的好克莉丝汀，我保证你很安全。”她轻笑一声，“你可是个alpha呢。”

忙碌的几天过去得真快，克莉丝汀奇异地发现自己的疲惫感与昨天相比减轻了许多，也没有神经脆弱地显得比其他人更焦虑不安。她关上房门的时候长舒了一口气，转身正打算去卸妆的时候，不得不狠狠深吸好几口气才让自己看起来还算镇定。

她梦中的天使，金棕发的男人一丝不挂地站在她的化妆桌边，一双洁白的兔耳朵垂在耳旁，看起来有点局促不安，他面色潮红，海蓝的眼睛里水雾迷茫，粉嫩的唇瓣泛着柔软的水光，饱满的胸脯随着喘息上下起伏，而修长的腿间，大腿根部，汁水粘了一片，形状漂亮的阴茎紧紧贴着小腹，前端汩汩地冒出透明的体液。

天呐，是他！真的是他！他是怎么进来的？为什么没有人发现他？他真的是个omega！天呐这一屋子的胡萝卜青草味！我怎么才闻到？那是什么？兔耳朵吗？帕蒂，帕蒂，我的帕蒂呢？为什么一个发情的omega会在我的房间里？

克莉丝汀发现自己的手在微微发颤，她的脚不知所措地生根在原地。上帝作证，她闻过很多omega的味道，梅格就是个苹果味的omega，好多芭蕾舞女也是omega，可她从来没有面对过发情的omega。越来越浓郁的香甜冲得她大脑发昏，血液全都往下面移动，  
有什么从她体内就想要往外钻，叫嚣着繁殖的本能。

兔耳朵……他甚至还有一团毛茸茸的尾巴，毛尖轻盈灵动，跟她的帕蒂一模一样。

“小洛蒂……克莉丝汀……”他的声音甜腻得像他的味道，“帮帮我……求你……”他好像双腿有点发软，死死撑着红木桌才勉强支起身体。

“你……”

“你叫我帕蒂……小洛蒂……嗯……”又一阵情潮上来，他死死咬住嘴唇才勉强吞回出口的呻吟，还是有破碎的音符泄露。情热难耐，他断断续续地解释：“请你一定要相信我，我真的是帕蒂……嗯……我是劳尔，但不是你的劳尔……我也不知道自己怎么会到你这儿……哈……小时候我……我替你捡回了那条手绢……”

长着乖顺兔耳的“劳尔”又像是迎来更凶猛的一阵情热，他双膝一软跪坐在地，克莉丝汀急忙上前把他扶起来。靠得那么近，克莉丝汀的鼻腔灌满了甜味，omega的味道像是从身上每一个毛孔溢出来，女alpha双眼兽性地发红，血液终于快要开始燃烧。从omega身下流出来的水滴落了一滩在地板上，在温暖的烛光下闪着蜂蜜一样金黄的光泽。天呐，他全身湿漉漉的像抹了一层花蜜。

“劳尔”把大部分的重量交给alpha，才被安置到了床上。

“你真的是劳尔？”克莉丝汀一开口发现自己的声音嘶哑得不像话，反应过来omega是多么让他口干舌燥。

她的劳尔阳光英俊，卷卷蓬松的棕发，外形惹眼，英姿飒爽得像是一位天神，假面舞会上，他温柔得是所有姑娘梦寐以求的王子。

这个“劳尔”，他自称劳尔，又直又顺的棕发镀了金黄的蜜，被梳理得服服帖帖，看起来甜甜软软，海蓝的眼睛如此摄人心魂，他略为丰腴的脸颊显得无辜。克莉丝汀越看，他越像是她的帕蒂，兔兔蓝眼睛晶莹透亮，兔兔的脸蛋也胖乎乎，又软又好捏。

不管他是不是劳尔，虽然他自称是，透出来的贵族气质也确实是，他看起来也有那么一点像是。克莉丝汀不能把他扔出去，那太危险了，况且一位omega不应该被粗暴的对待，他全身赤裸，侧着身蜷缩起来，可怜兮兮的就像刚刚被发现那样。也难怪，他总是不肯现身，帕蒂乖巧得不像是宠物，睡梦中总是有人替自己拈好滑落的被子。克莉丝汀不由自主地吞咽，她想要进入些什么，比如劳尔，她接受了他是劳尔，他节律地张合的小口，粉嫩一如他的唇瓣，往外不停流着omega香甜的汁液。她想要进入那里，想要拍打他浑圆挺翘的臀瓣，把毛球球用他的体液打湿揉弄。

克莉丝汀解开扣子脱下衣服，她爬上床，舔舐劳尔汗湿的额头，舌尖划过他沾水的睫毛，顺着高挺的鼻梁滑到水润发红的嘴唇。她不知道自己怎么知道要这么做，她只是很想这么做。

她按上劳尔的肩膀，把他正面压倒在枕垫上，热切的与他接吻，不同于那位劳尔，兔耳劳尔温顺地接受她的侵略，每一秒钟都是理所当然，克莉丝汀的舌头轻而易举的进入，搜刮每一滴甜甜的津液，她还不会换气，直到自己憋得面色通红才恋恋不舍地放开兔耳劳尔。

她的劳尔。

他不是什么替身，他从头到脚一点都不像那位劳尔，唯一相同的是对小洛蒂满满的爱，只是他的到现在还丝毫不减。

alpha吸上omega早已鲜红涨大的乳头，用力地一圈一圈舔过，轻轻啃咬柔软的乳肉，想象着那里涨满她的孩子的食物，沉甸甸的模样。

克莉丝汀不知哪来的力气，抱起他修长的双腿，把自己送进那个双方都渴求已久的小洞。

紧致温热的肠道吮吸着她，完全顺利没入，克莉丝汀抬头，劳尔的兔耳朵都舒服得立了起来。她顺着alpha的本能，疯狂地在柔软的omega体内冲撞。

omega嘴唇失神地张开，舒服一点一点从发出黏腻水声的那里传上他的大脑，他想要，他想要更多，甜腻的呻吟再也压抑不住，在女alpha听来，不成调的动情呻吟仿佛世间最美妙的音乐。他们的动作凶猛而温柔的继续，克莉丝汀刚刚碰到某个点的时候，omega的兔耳朵整个开始颤动，连同着尾椎的尾巴球一起在空中无助地颤抖。alpha的本能被彻底唤醒，她发狠地碾过那一点，操得劳尔在她身下几乎软成一滩。

劳尔的呻吟早已带上了哭腔，眼泪从发红的眼角涌出滑下。克莉丝汀优雅地俯下身啄去泪水，又吻上他唾液失控的嘴角。alpha操开了omega的生殖腔，她的结张开，膨大，紧紧锁住腔口，最后的一顶，一大股滚烫的汁液从劳尔的最深处涌出来，omega哑着嗓子哭叫，脸涨得像煮熟的虾，体液全数浇灌在克莉丝汀的顶端。

“为我生下一个孩子吧，亲爱的。”

她极具占有欲得低声嘶吼，开始了长达半个小时的射精，大股大股的浓稠精液源源不断地注入劳尔的小腹，把他灌得满满涨涨的，待她的结慢慢消退，劳尔早已哭得红通通软糯糯的。滑出来的时候，玫瑰花香的粘腻精液混着胡萝卜草莓甜香的体液，缓缓顺着饱满熟透的omega合不拢的大腿滑下。

整个房间闻起来就像伊甸园，造物主赐予他们一个大大的，刚出炉的香甜鲜花水果派。

心满意足的克莉丝汀躺倒在omega丰满的乳房边，紧紧抱着她的大兔子睡了有生以来最舒服的一觉。

他们一定会有宝宝的。他们的宝宝会有跟劳尔一样的兔耳朵吗？劳尔会像兔兔一样生好多宝宝吗？他会不会来不及一次性喂奶？哦她以后肯定是一个跟宝宝抢奶吃的坏妈妈。

克莉丝汀不在乎劳尔的小洛蒂是什么样的，她是不是比她体贴漂亮，现在他只是她的，她一个人的帕蒂，她未来宝宝的爸爸。

她会去好好感谢费尔曼先生的。

 

 

不存在的彩蛋：

阿温小洛蒂：你特么是个什么玩意儿怎么这么凶！！艹啊老子兔兔呢！！！！

靐梅格：艹啊你兔兔没了为什么要我去找！！！


End file.
